No Blood Needed
by Moonsetta
Summary: The turtles have not been out for my blood lately, let's find out why… *Grumbles* Stupid dreams. Stupid turtles…"Password now! O-O Just as peace had started. It has now ended-


"Ugh, I hate coffee," I said with a sneer at the steaming cup that Donatello had his hand wrapped around.

The purple clad turtle shook his head and then sneered at my cup of green tea, "Well why do you like THAT?"

I pouted, "It's good!"

"That it is."

"AH!" I spun around and raised my latest book, only to find Leonardo standing behind me with his own cup of green tea.

"Dude," I said slowly, trying to catch my breath, "Stop with the Batmans!"

He arched a nonexistent eyebrow, "What?"

"I've been telling him that for years," Mikey said as he plopped down next to me at my kitchen table, "Nice new pad."

I shrugged, "Better than the last one."

"Ain't you tired of moving yet?" Raph asked, not so sneakily stealing a bottle of blue Powerade from my mini fridge, "I mean, you've lived in," he paused and then spoke again after a few moments donated to thought, "five or six different houses since you started writing about us."

I sighed and nodded, "Bad neighbors, impossible increased house payments, landlords that can't be reached and so on and so forth. Welcome to the economy of America!"

"Glad we don't have to put up with rent, or landlords" Raph said, also stealing a bag of Doritos from my nearest shelf of food.

"I'm glad there's no spilling of blood this time, or even lately," I admitted with a shrug.

"Well, you haven't tried to kill us lately," Don explained, eyeing my laptop in the other room.

I could literally see the gears turning in his head. I sighed again, "If you can figure out the password, the ending of 'We'll See' is all yours."

Elated, the purple clad turtle sped into the other room, diving for my laptop.

"Hey, I want to know what happens next too!" Mikey called, going after his older brother.

I looked back at the red and blue masked turtles, "You two aren't curious?"

"Curiosity killed the cat," Leo stated simply.

"I'm eating," Raph said as an excuse.

"You put no character death warning, I'm not worried as of right now," the blue clad turtle stressed and then took a drink of green tea before continuing, "Though I wasn't so crazy about that scene in 'It's Not OK.' If you even think of killing my brother again because of some maniac with a gun-"

I threw up my hands, "I got it! No more guns!"

"Fearless, leave it. She's a writer, she'll write what she wants," Raph said as he crushed the now empty Doritos bag and threw it across the room where it landed perfectly in the wastebasket.

Leo glared over at him, "You were dieing."

"Please Leo you're not really one to talk," I said while rolling my eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" he said with a glare now directed at me, and his arms crossed over his chest.

I took a deep breath, "Leo, in the 2k3 series personally, you've been beaten, stabbed, nearly crushed by falling rubble, poisoned, knocked off a bridge, ambushed, nearly blown up multiple times, been in two comas, almost eaten by both a snake and a dinosaur, attacked by robots and ghosts, shocked, attacked by a giant cockroach, survived driving an artillery filled vehicle into a helicopter that was still in the air, momentarily possessed by an evil demonic being, almost crushed between two trucks, nearly squashed under a load of military weapons and been the target of an assassinator."

I took another deep breath, "I used Raph in that scene, because for one, you had just had open heart surgery before that scene and two, there's no other way left to kill you! If it hasn't been done in the cartoons, or in the movies, people have written about it!"

"He nearly drowned too!" Mikey yelled from the other room.

I slapped my forehead, "Uh, I forgot to add that one."

"Face it bro," Raph commented with a smirk as he leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head, "You're a death magnet."

"I am not!" Leo protested.

"WHAT IS THIS PASSWORD!"

The youngest turtle rushed back into the room, "Come on, give us a clue here."

My shoulders slumped, "OK. It's made of all numbers _and _the first three numbers are 711."

"Thanks!"

"Moon, if the first three numbers are 711," Raph inquired, "How many numbers are there?"

"46."

I heard a groan from the other room, "Dude, we'll never figure that number out."

"I know a way," Don growled.

My eyes grew in familiar fear.

"The window's that way," Leo pointed whereupon I raced over only to find metal clamps holding it closed.

I looked back at the sound of metal hitting wood. There was a drill in front of Leo who smirked, "Oops, did I do that?"

My eyes widened even more.

"Oh Moonsetta! Be happy! I remembered my sledgehammer!"

My eyes darted to the stairs before they darted to the blue banded turtle.

"You are evil. Inexplicably evil."

Don's shadow appeared in the door way. Let me just decree the air felt good as I plummeted off of the 20 story building. An angry mutant turtle shouting threats after me as I fell to my doom.

* * *

><p>*Grumbles* Stupid dreams. Stupid turtles.<p>

"Password now!"

"Excuse the horrible screaming that will follow….AAAAAHHHHH!"

Just as peace had started. It has now ended. -_-"

~Moonsetta


End file.
